1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing method for dividing a single video format signal into a plurality of channels and recording onto a plurality of recording media and reproducing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-63-175595, for instance, there has been disclosed an apparatus in which a video signal is, for example, frequency divided and the resultant division signals are recorded onto a set of video disks and, after that, the set of video disks are played by driving a set of players in parallel, and the resultant signals are synthesized to thereby display an image.
When the recorded signals are reproduced by playing a set of plurality of video disks as mentioned above, if even one different kind of disk is included in the set of video disks or the surface of the disk differs in spite of the correct set of the video disks, it is impossible to synthesize the signals from the disks and to reproduce the original signal and to display an image. However, it is troublesome for the user to discriminate the kinds of a plurality of disks and the disk surfaces in order to decide a correct combination of the disks and it is also likely to cause an error.